Madivado Nimbin
The Madivado Nimbin 799 Game Player, commonly dubbed as the Madivado 799 (馬迪瓦多799) in Hong Kong and Taiwan or the Madivado Nimbin in Europe and Australia, was a third-generation home video game console manufactured by Madivado Systems. At the time, the Nimbin only sold 100 thousand units, mainly due to the success compared to the Famicom/NES in both Japan and the US and the Sega Master System in both Brazil and South Korea, the Nimbin opened up a whole new generation of video game consoles penetrating the Taiwanese market to compete with the Famiclones (like Tec Toy did with the Master System in Brazil) and had some penetration in European countries (mainly in the United Kingdom and France), Hong Kong, South Korea, Australia. A total of games, including third-party ones, were developed for the system, the most popular being Anntitoad (sold 80,000 units). Madivado Systems mainly had a number of copies of their gaming system across Taiwan and Hong Kong as well as for Europe, Australia and South Korea (distributed by GoldStar). Development (pre-history) After the video game crash of 1983 and 1984, the market was in full force after the release of the NES by Nintendo. Sega and Atari had entered the competition with the Sega Master System and the Atari 7800 respectively. Madivado Systems, a newcomer to the gaming industry, decided to make a console of their own with high hopes. They had experienced as they had helped create the Silcoon XYZ. After the success of the Sega SG-1000 II (also known as the Aaronix TTL-1000 in Taiwan), Madivado Systems decided to make a new console that is based upon the SG-1000 hardware called the TTL-2000 for Aaronix. But Aaronix was moving on into a new console-based upon the Famicom hardware called the Aaronix AX-9900, and thus giving Madivado Systems a new opportunity to create an all-powerful console of its own. They first designed a console that would look as interesting as the SG-1000 II. They came up with the idea of utilizing a light-weighted box to match the same system's price. The designing team then came up with the best way to complete the system is to have a reset button to come with the system. They then designed the interior of the console to be as complicated as possible. Madivado finally released it under its current name in Taiwan on 1987. History The system initially received low sales. Profits came in extremely slow, with $100 for the first month. Design Specifications Games There was a total of 79 games released for the system, 61 of which were released by Madivado. Madivado (Division 1) All games in this division were released in 1987. All produced are clones of other games. The following are games released on 5 January with the console. #Sports 50 (50 different variations of Pong all in one) #Road Driver (1 variation of racing) #Roading Drives 20 (20 different variations of racing) #Platform 2 (SMB and SMB 2) #Political 99 (99 scripts of political speeches in text) #Maze Man 256 (256 levels of Pac-Man split into different games) #Mappy 18 (18 levels of Mappy) #Hunting Duck 101 (100 levels of Duck Hunt split into different games, along with Clay Shooting in another game) #Duck Hunter 101(clone of Hunting Dock which is a clone of Duck Hunt) #Rob 2 (Gyromite and Stack Up without R.O.B.) #Miracle Kidd 12 (Alex Kidd in Miracle Land, duplicated twelve times) #Power 88 (88 variations of World Class Track Meet on the NES) #Boring World 3 (SMB in 3 variations) The following are games released on 5 February. All are under a series known as 'Madivadoman', a clone of Mario. As you progress, you will see punctuation/capitalization errors. #Madivadoman in World (Clone of SMB's World One) #Madivadoman in World Two: Destruction of Sea Island (Clone of SMB's World 2) #Madivadoman in World Three: Booser meet and greet (Clone of SMB's World 3) #Madivadoman in world four: comarades hello (Clone of SMB's World 4) #Madivadomanin world five: larger world (Clone of SMB's World 5) Other Companies ;Tiger * Jungle Man - Jungle Hunt Clone * Light's Out - puzzle game Sunblu Software * Maximix - Classic Game Category:Video Game Systems